Merger
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Ryuji and Kotonoha are ordered by the Student Council to disband the Kamen Rider Enthusiast Club. Ryuji offers an alternative to keep the club alive in a different form.


**MERGER**

It was after school and Taisuke and Otome were in a heated argument with Ryuji and Kotonoha.

"By orders of the Student Council, your club is hereby disbanded," Kotonoha told Taisuke and Sawanaga.

"What do you mean our club has to be disbanded?" demanded Otome.

"Because of your lack of members, the student council has decided that your club must be disbanded and your club room be used by clubs that are actually…worthwhile," said Kotonoha.

"So you're just going to kick us out?" Taisuke asked. "Just like that?"

"Unfortunately…" Kotonoha began.

"Yes," Ryuji answered, crossing his arms. "Nothing personal, but this is part of my job as head of the disciplinary committee and Kotonoha's duty as a member of the student council," said Ryuji without a care. "We're sorry, but your club has got to go. Since the year started you two are the only remaining members. It's best that we cut our losses. The school can't waste money and resources on a club with just two members."

"But look at what we've made!" said Otome as she spread her arms. On the walls were Kamen Rider posters and there were boxes of merchandise. They even had a display case with Kamen Rider action figures inside.

"I'm sorry, but these are Student Council orders," said Kotonoha.

"And it's too late for you to go and recruit new members," said Ryuji, "But I can offer an alternative."

"What is it?" Otome asked.

"Join the Newspaper Club," Ryuji suggested. "Merge your club with that."

"You mean that club that's now under your control?" Taisuke pointed out.

"Look, you can still advertise and sell your merchandise but through the Newspaper Club you can also promote the popularity of the Kamen Riders," Ryuji explained. "It's either that or have all of this taken away and disposed of. I happen to like your t-shirts."

"You do?" Taisuke smiled.

"Koto-chan and I bought a couple," Ryuji shrugged.

Kotonoha reminded, "Remember? It was at last year's school festival."

"Right," Otome nodded, remembering. "So, all we have to do is join the Newspaper Club and our Kamen Rider Enthusiast Club will be merged into it and NOT disbanded?"

"That's right," Ryuji nodded. "Look, I don't like two all that much, but I'm offering you this alternative. Either you become members of the Newspaper Club or the Kamen Rider Enthusiast Club is gone, for good."

"I still think that getting rid of this club is a bit unfair, even if the Student Council decided it," said Kotonoha with a sad frown, "But this is for the best."

Otome and Taisuke, co-presidents of their little club, exchanged looks of uncertainty, pondering over Ryuji's offer.

"Look, this is the best deal I can make," he said to them. "Be grateful that I haven't started kicking you out of this room and having the rest of the SDF clear this place out. I mean, I have every right to do so, especially after the way you both have treated Koto-chan in the past." He was referring to Otome's bullying and Taisuke's attempted rape.

"I thought you've forgiven us," said Taisuke and he shrunk under Ryuji's gaze.

"I have," said Kotonoha.

"Well, I don't easily forgive, and it's impossible for me to forget," Ryuji stated. "Ever."

"We know…" Otome nodded, knowing fully well how long Ryuji could hold a grudge sometimes.

"Well, at least you both made an effort to change and become better people," Ryuji added. "That had to count for something at least." Kotonoha nodded in agreement, smiling at how lenient Ryuji was being.

It did. Otome had asked for Kotonoha's forgiveness. Of course, befriending Kotonoha had caused her to drift apart from Kumi, Natsumi and Minami. They just couldn't accept Otom's change of heart. They were still friends, but not as close as before. Otome hardly hung out with them anymore. They were just too stubborn. At least Otome realized the error of her way. Bullying Kotonoha had only been an outlet and it had been wrong. She just couldn't stop because it had been fun. After having the truth scared into her, she made an effort to change. It was a difficult road but Kotonoha befriended her and made it easier. Otome was just surprised at how easily Kotonoha had forgiven her. She thought that she would be hated but instead was forgiven and offered a hand of friendship. Otome took it and was glad for it. All Kotonoha really wanted was friends and it was people like Otome and her friends who had become obstacles for her.

Taisuke had apologized as well for what he did to Kotonoha. His motivation was mostly self-preservation in nature. He didn't want Ryuji to beat him up again like he had before. Ryuji could be scary and since Taisuke knew what his true form was that just made Ryuji even scarier. Taisuke just had to be careful with what he said and did while around Ryuji. One false move and Ryuji would lash out. Taisuke loved his life too much to risk it by angering the Captain of the SDF.

"So, you ca either have your club merged with the Newspaper Club, or be disbanded without any hope of being reinstated," Ryuji offered. "Your choice."

"Please, consider," said Kotonoha. "It's either a merger or disbandment."

Otome and Taisuke pondered further and then whispered to each other before coming to an agreement. Of course Ryuji heard every word. His ears were sharp enough to pick up their hushed discussion.

"OK," they agreed. Ryuji presented them with the contract.

"Sign here and we'll get started. Oh, and welcome to the Newspaper Club." Ryuji smiled.

* * *

The members of the Newspaper Club were just Yuuki, Ami, Mai and Mia. Now, Otome and Taisuke were included. Ryuji had taken over as President/Editor-in-Chief with Kotonoha as his assistant. He made it his responsibility since Kat was no longer available. The walls of the room were decorated with posters of the Kamen Riders and also the display case with the action figures was placed at a corner. The various boxes of merchandise had all been stacked up at another corner of the room.

* * *

"I'm glad you made them that offer," said Kotonoha to Ryuji as they rode the elevator up to their apartment.

"I could've easily gotten rid of their club," Ryuji remarked, "I mean after what they did to you…"

"It's all in the past," said Kotonoha as she waved it off. "Besides, I still like to have them as friends."

"Yeah, you're right. At least they are better people now," said Ryuji. "Let's just hope they stay that way."

"They will," Kotonoha assured him. "Now, I think Loki has already started preparing dinner. Let's hurry home before it gets cold." The elevator doors opened and the couple exited.

"Right behind you."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Another Slice of Life chapter.


End file.
